


[Podfic] Repondez, S'il Vous Plait

by argentumlupine



Series: [Podfic]  RSVP [11]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, SO MUCH FLUFF, Weddings, terrible family members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: Author's summary:As far as Rhys is concerned, Jack is worth every bit of waitingWeddings, though. Those might be another story.Podfic of the story by ThirtySixSaveFiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Repondez, S'il Vous Plait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345575) by [ThirtySixSaveFiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySixSaveFiles/pseuds/ThirtySixSaveFiles). 



cover art created by argentumlupine.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/RSVP_11_Repondez_Sil_Vous_Plait.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:33:04



## Audiofic archive download link

  * mp3 coming soon | **Size:** 30 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/RSVP_11_Repondez_Sil_Vous_Plait.mp3)



## Podbook of the entire series

  * **Total running time** : 2:19:11
  * **File size** : 66 MB
  * **Audiofic archive** : coming soon 
  * **Alternate link** : [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Other/RSVP_series.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
